Teardrops on my guitar
by Glitterprincess2015
Summary: She shouldn't be here, shouldn't be tormenting herself like this. When she belongs to someone else and he's about to be. But she had to see him one last time, before he was really gone forever.


A/N: Well for some reason I'm just being hit by a bunch of ideas for Seneca/Katniss. This one is sad too; sorry I guess my brain is just stuck on depressing mood.

(Katniss POV)

She shouldn't be here; she had no right to be here. It was his freaking engagement party, how had she even gotten an invitation. She's certain his fiancée didn't send one, and he probably didn't send one either. Maybe Cinna because he felt bad for her and felt she deserved to see him one last time. Or maybe Snow just to make her feel awful more so than she already did. She looked to her right and gave a faint smile to Peeta who was looking at her with worry. Then the dark-skinned man she had become so fond of came up and spun her around.

"How have you been sweetness?" He asked and she knew he was asking about how she felt about the man she was here to see.

"Better." She said and it was the truth, when he had said goodbye she had been devastated. But when she got home and spent time with Peeta without all the stress. She realized she did love him and didn't have to be alone. Granted not as much as the other man but she was still happy none the less.

"Peeta I have to steel Katniss for just a moment." Cinna said grabbing my hand after Peeta placed a kiss on my cheek. He stopped right in the direct path of them and I wanted to smack him. "He deserves to see what he missed out on." He whispered in my ear. I turned slightly and saw that he was indeed staring at me and seemed incredibly shocked to see I was here.

He started pulling me towards the happy couple and I was digging my heels into the ground the entire way over. "Cinna please don't." I begged but he either didn't hear me or just chose to ignore me. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and his bright blue eyes turned to face us.

"Cinna." He said and grasped his hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "…_Katniss." _ The way he said my name made everyone's ears prick up. The beautiful woman who had been on his arm all evening made an appearance just then and gave a fake smile.

"Friends darling?" She asked taking a drink from her glass. He collected himself quickly and gave her a smile before kissing her cheek.

"Isabelle, this is my friend Cinna." He said and she nodded and allowed him to kiss her hand. He took a deep breath and turned to face me. "And this is my friend Katniss." A bit more than friend almost a year ago I thought bitterly. She didn't say anything just stared at me with a disgusted face mixed with a sneer. "Isabelle?" He asked trying to get her to say something.

"She's decent for a district 12 whore." She said and I heard her obnoxious friends laughing in the background. Cinna looked about ready to hit her and Seneca just stared at her in shock. I put a smile on; if I can't kill her with an arrow I'll kill her with kindness.

"As lovely as it was to meet you Isabelle, I need to get back to Peeta." I said disengaging myself from the little group and walked out onto the balcony. I didn't know it would be this hard seeing him again, let alone knowing he was marrying that god awful thing.

"I do believe Peeta is in the parlor." His silky voice called out and I heard the doors being closed behind him.

"Yeah well Capitol parties aren't really my thing." I said bitterly and he chuckled.

"That's supposed to be a shocker darling?" He asked walking up and pressing his lips against the back of my neck.

"Don't." I half demanded and half pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He said moving to stand beside me.

"You're not sorry, you don't do apologies." My voice showing neither anger nor iciness, it was just stating the truth.

"I don't love her." He said after several moments of silence.

"Then why marry her?" I asked and he gave me a sad look.

"She's Snow's granddaughter." My eyes shot up at this, he was marrying into his family.

"Trying to become his right hand man?" He gave a dry chuckle.

"More like trying to keep you alive, like I have since day one." I didn't know what to say.

"How does this keep me alive?" I asked turning to him and he went to sit at a table and I quickly followed suit.

"He knew of us, said if I didn't marry Isabelle you would be dead before I could take my next breath." So he held my death over his head to get what he wanted. Guess that shouldn't really surprise me.

"And what did she think of this?" His eyes took a dark look.

"She was the one to say she wanted to marry me." Well damn, so she knew exactly who I was. He had to know before I left, before I never saw him again.

"She's not Peeta's." I mumbled softly and his head shot up.

"Anna." He questioned just as softly and I nodded. "Thank you…for telling me." He said and I offered him a smile. He stood and offered me his hand.

"I can stand on my own." I bit out harshly and he laughed, a real laugh, the laugh I had fell in love with.

"I wanted you to dance with me." He said and I blushed a bit taking his hand as he led me around in around in a circle.

"If I had been born in the Capitol, would things be different?" I asked his shoulder muffling it.

"I would still love you, only that time I would marry you." He whispered kissing the top of my head. "Can I see her? Before you leave?" He asked pulling away and I nodded. Taking his hand in mine and leading him inside. Haymitch had her while Peeta talked with Isabelle . He offered us a quick smile before handing her over to me. It was a good thing Seneca and I had blue eyes and dark hair. Otherwise people would know for sure this wasn't Peeta's child.

"She's beautiful." He said holding his arms out to take her and I handed him to her. "Hi princess." He said softly and kissed her head, and turned to me with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly and I nodded, noticing she was starting to drift asleep in his arms. Peeta came up and hugged me then, causing Seneca to give him a glare.

"It's getting late." I nodded silently and Seneca handed her back over.

"It was nice seeing you again Katniss." He said and hugged me goodbye. "I'll love you always." He whispered and kissed my temple before letting me go.

"Nice seeing you again too." I walked over to Isabelle and pulled her into a hug.

"Hold him tight, and give him all you love. Give him everything he deserves and more." I said in her ear and smiled at her as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. I took Peeta's hand and shot one last look to Seneca before walking out. Peeta kissed the top of my head and gave me a goofy smile.

"I love you." He said and I gave a half hearted smile.

"Me too." I said and bit back the guilt threatening to consume me. I needed to let it go, he belonged to someone and so did I. I needed to let go before I ended up getting one or both of us hurt. The sad part is, he's the only one who had enough of me to break my heart like this. And a silent tear falls down my cheek as the Capitol is left behind us and ultimately him.


End file.
